1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic device packaging in general, and in particular to a package for high-power microwaves modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Many high-power microwave modules are designed for high-voltage operations, such as 5 kV or more. At such high voltages, certain parts of the microwave modules, such as photoconductive switches and the lower section of radio-frequency (RF) transformers, are exposed to very high electric field. Because photoconductive switches and the lower section of RF transformers are prone to electrical breakdowns caused by excessive exposure to high electric field, microwave modules will not operate reliably at more than 2 kV, which seriously hamper their usefulness.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved package for a microwave module that allows for reliable high-voltage operations.